


Better Days

by lulebell



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Community: rpf_big_bang, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Torv, Elizabeth Mitchell, one glorious night and a unicorn: No matter how good an actress you are, reality is always quick to surface. If only fantasies were real!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Part One:**

 **Friendship is magic.**

It was a strange summer - pouring rain one minute and burning hot the next. Temperatures were higher than normal, higher than people could remember in recent history and even the rain is slightly different. Big droplets that fell from the sky warm and heavy, that is, when it finally did rain. It was almost as if it _couldn’t_ rain. It tried so desperately hard to let everything out, let everything go, but it just couldn’t, instead holding on to everything it had. Eventually the clouds all give up on a morning shower and disperse into the atmosphere.

Not a cloud in the sky until the late afternoon and even when they gather up, they do nothing but seal everyone into the heat, even though they block out the sun, it’s hotter still. No one can breathe and with the heat comes the unpleasant warmth and humidity; the mugger it gets, the worse they feel. Begging for release, the first of the clouds turn dark grey and a light shimmers across them. A low rumble travels through the clouds, gentle at first but then rolling up, growing larger, faster, until the earth is shaking and finally drenched in a warm, wet magic, relaxing for a moment before the next one starts its build up.

//

The last time they met, it was only for a few hours and they hadn’t seen each other since that day, but Anna remembered Elizabeth well: a tall goddess with a golden waterfall of hair cascading over her shoulders, in a short, black, sleeveless dress that showed off her long legs. She was just as beautiful and now, as she was that day, walking towards Anna quickly, waving her hand and bursting into a wide and happy smile when she saw Anna. She took a deep breath and smiled back at Elizabeth.

“Hello,” Anna said happily, when Elizabeth was standing in front of her once again. She stretched out her hand. “It's nice to see you again.”

Elizabeth returned the smile and took Anna’s hand, shaking it gently but firmly. “Yeah, last time was at Comic Con. That was so long ago.”

Anna laughed, her eyes shining at the memories. “It was just last year!”

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then laughed herself. “You’re right, it was. Time definitely flies.”

“I know, hey?” Anna said, reaching out and touching Elizabeth’s elbow with her fingers briefly. “But, I had so much fun that day.”

Elizabeth nodded. “I did too. Those women were all so fantastic.”

“I thought you were fantastic.”

Elizabeth looked slightly taken aback by Anna’s comment. She didn’t seem offended, just surprised and Anna gave her a mischievous half smile from the corner of her mouth. smiled and looked down for a moment, slightly embarrassed. She pushed her hair off of the side of her face and behind her ear; Anna was still smiling at her when she looked back up.

//

 

“It’s so hot,” Elizabeth said, closing her eyes as her and Anna left for the day, walking towards their cars into the hot July evening.

“Yeah. I don’t remember last summer being so hot,” Anna said lifting her hair off the back of her neck and tying it up into a ponytail. “I think It’ll probably rain later,” she said absently.

“I hope so.”

“You want it to rain?” Anna asked, slightly amused at the joy she heard in Elizabeth’s voice at the mere idea of rain.

Elizabeth shrugged. “I like rainy days; rainy nights too. The nights are cool and comfortable, the mornings are sleepy and you can lay in bed all day and not feel guilty about it. Plus I like the sound that it makes against the window pane.”  
Anna smiled. “That does sound like magic.”

“It is,” Elizabeth said, turning to Anna and smiling happily. “But I like it best when I have someone to share it with.”

Anna smiled back at her; the tip of her tongue poked out and she rolled her bottom lip into her mouth, raking Elizabeth’s body with her eyes. She let one hand brush past Elizabeth’s as innocently as she could make it happen.

“Are you busy tonight?” Anna asked coyly, not bothering to move her hand. She was enjoying the feeling of Elizabeth’s skin brushing up against her own, sending sharp pings throughout her body.

“Um, no, I don’t.”

“Great,” Anna said. “Let’s go to a bar.”

Elizabeth laughed. “You know I don’t drink that much.”

Anna wrinkled her nose and grinned a little. “Yeah, I know,” she said and this time, grabbed Elizabeth’s hand without a second thought, leading Elizabeth to her car. “C’mon, I know a great little place.”

She followed Anna willingly, without another word, watching as the clouds turned dark and rolled in over the city.

//

The bar had too many people in it, all of whom looked like they should be starting up their next year of university in the coming weeks.

“Isn’t the crowd a bit... young?” Elizabeth said as the two walked in and made a bee-line for the only empty table left. Anna slammed her things down so hard, the little wooden table shook with displeasure. “You’re lucky that didn’t break!” Elizabeth cried but Anna merely shrugged.

“What are you drinking?” Anna asked, catching Elizabeth slightly off guard.

“Um... I’m not sure...”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I’m really not kidding when I say that I’m not a heavy drinker and to be honest, it’s been awhile since I went to a bar.”

“Oh,” Anna said, sounding slightly disappointed. “Do you want me to just get you something then?” standing up.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. She waved Anna way with her hand, watching as she walked off, smiling as Anna disappeared into the crowd of bodies. As Elizabeth sat by herself waiting for Anna to come back, she suddenly felt a little awkward. The bar was busy, loud, and filled with people who were younger than her by several years. Never one to be uncomfortable about her age, she was a little surprised at herself and shook her head, trying to make the feeling go away. She took a deep breath and pulled the empty chair closer towards her, as to feign off the countless youth who were eyeing it as if it was a prize to be hold.

“Hey,” Anna said when she slipped back to the table between the throngs of people and slide right into the chair that Elizabeth was holding on to. She passed Elizabeth a yellow drink with some ice in it.

“Thanks!” she said, eyeing it carefully. “What is it?”

“Just drink it, it’s really good.”

“Really?” Elizabeth said skeptically, picking up the drink and holding under her nose - it smelled sweet. She took a sip and raised her eyebrows at Anna. “Oh, that is good!” she said and took another, longer sip.

“I know right,” Anna said and took a swig of her own drink. “Hm! That’s what I needed,” her eyes were shining as she watched Elizabeth stick her tongue out and lick the drops of drink off of her lips. She smiled as Elizabeth took another sip; Anna took another drink, but this time she was slower, relishing in the taste as it swirled around her tongue and burned her throat when she swallowed it.

Despite all of the noise, all of the distractions, the occasional body that bumped into hers,

Despite all of the noise, all of the distractions, the occasional body that bumped into hers, she was completely on her game, plan organised and ready to fall into place. She knew it would take alcohol (lots of it for both her and the other woman) and a few carefully placed words that would hopefully inspire a line of thinking that would favour her plan for seduction. And it wasn't going to be sophisticated seduction, just what came natural for her to do and say.

“I wanna be your bra!” she shouts over the din in the bar.

“You what?” Anna cried out of sheer disbelief and incomprehensibility.

“I wanna be your bra!” she says again, just as happy and carefree as the first time.

“I think your drunk!”

“Are you going to let me?”

“Be my bra?” Anna looked confused but highly amused at the prospect.

“Yeah.”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Then you’re not drunk enough,” Elizabeth pushed her way through the crowd, over to the bar and ordered Anna another drink.

"She wants something pink! Or has pineapple in it!" she says with a cheerful smile to the bartender.

With a new found confidence, she wraps an arm around the Aussie's waist, pressing her hips against Anna's and moving them to the loud beat of the music, holding her own drink carefully. She realised she might be over doing it, but Anna seemed to be enjoying it, even if she was a little confused. Well, she wasn't resisting the impromptu dancing. No, to everyone else they probably just looked like two drunk besties, which warmed Elizabeth's cheeks slightly--she couldn't even fathom how awesome it would be to be best friends with this kindred spirit.

Anna's drink appeared from the bartender and suddenly she was openly participating in the dancing, her hips swaying and moving in sync with music. She tilted her head back in a cheerful laugh as though she couldn't believe she was actually half-drunk with someone who'd only just asked to be her bra. Elizabeth found a lopsided grin on her lips, wondering if she was imaging Anna taking the lead with her movements.

"This is really fun!" Anna yells as a new song takes over and they continue bumping and grinding like two fifteen year olds at a school dance.

"Yeah? You think so?" Elizabeth asks hopefully.

The other actress nods enthusiastically and in that moment, she's all Elizabeth can see. There was a strange attraction between the two of them: they would talk and touch each other on the arms; hands that gripped elbows when one wanted the other’s attention. It wasn’t particularly unusual, but a little strange given that they only met each other once before. No one said anything, but a few knitted eyebrows met with two women standing close together, quiet whispers and hands upon hands between the two.

But then, she and Anna were "Hollywood", where anything weird goes, though that kind of thinking made Elizabeth feel even more like an outsider to the celebrity world. Which made being with Anna, who was not the "Hollywood" type, even more special, more important. Suddenly feeling very out of place, she leaned in and said,

"This place is getting kinda lame."

Anna nodded. “Come on. You didn’t bring your car, not to mention the fact that you’re too drunk to drive.”

She felt her cheeks flush again. “Oh, no, it’s fine. I can take a cab.”

Anna smirked and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s shoulders, hoisting her up from her chair. “No, it’s not fine,” she said, leading them both towards the door.

“It’s not like you can drive us there either. Where are we going anyway?” Elizabeth asked, half amused and half excited as her feet carried her out the door willingly.

“My place,” Anna said lightly, expecting Elizabeth to laugh or to protest or to argue but she didn’t.

She just let Anna lead her outside and push her inside a cab. They were quiet on the way there, both looking out the window, letting the alcohol swim in their bodies; time threatening to sober them both up.

Part Two:

 **Friendship is magic and sex is sorcery.**

They staggered into the quiet house. It was dark and hot; Anna had left the window opened and the day’s heat filled the house with everything it had to offer.

Anna poured Elizabeth another drink, not that either of them needed any more liquor, but the offer was there, and Elizabeth eyed the drink with a small smirk on her face. She fingered the glass’ stem before lifting it to her nose and offered Anna a wordless toast. They clinked their glasses and the drank down their cloudless wine.

It was sweeter than Elizabeth expected, which surprised her for a moment. She had taken Anna for a dark, deep, and rich sort of woman... the light, sweet, dry wine made her think twice of who she actually was and where she was going.

“No, leave the bottle,” she said suddenly when Anna went to put it back into the cupboard.

“You like it?” Anna asked, turning to Elizabeth, keeping her hip pressed up against the counter top and holding the bottle in her right hand.

“I do,” Elizabeth said, swallowing her second sip. “It’s sweeter than I expected.”

Anna smiled and walked towards the table, pouring Elizabeth another drink. She walked into her living room and sat down on an overstuffed couch, pulling her legs up underneath her. She took a sip of her wine and smiled when Elizabeth didn’t move from the table. She cocked her head to the side quickly, patting the empty space beside her. She laughed into her glass when Elizabeth took her time bringing herself and her empty glass over. Elizabeth held her glass out and Anna re-filled it before she sat down beside her. There was nothing but wine and quiet and Elizabeth let out a sigh she had been holding on to for awhile.

“What’s wrong?” Anna asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. “Nothing,” she said honestly.

Anna nodded and finished her glass. “Okay,” she said smiling. “I think that’s enough for me.”

“I’m getting there myself,” Elizabeth said.

She passed her empty glass to Anna, who put it on her coffee table and rested her head on the back of the couch, staring at Elizabeth.

“You look like you’re going to fall asleep,” Elizabeth said, amused by Anna’s position.

Her hair fell over her face, like a golden waterfall off the side of mountain's peek and Elizabeth had to restrain herself from reaching out and tucking the locks back behind her ear.

“No, I’m fine.”

Elizabeth gave a soft smile and paused before she said, “What are you looking at then?”

“You,” Anna said without missing a beat; she looked happy and peaceful.

Elizabeth bit her lip and suddenly wished that she had another glass of wine she could drink from that would release her from the intensity of Anna’s stare.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Anna said, finally looking away.

“Oh, you’re not,” Elizabeth said quickly.

She cocked her head to the side and tugged at her earlobe, letting her own hair fall over her face. She held that position and all of her breath caught in her throat when Anna leaned forward, inch by inch, one after another, in an excruciatingly slow pace, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She let her finger trace the side of Elizabeth’s face down to her jawline. Instinctively, Elizabeth licked her lips and opened her mouth slightly but she never got the chance to do what she was thinking, as Anna pulled back suddenly and stood up off the couch.

“Actually,” she said looking down at Elizabeth who was left on the couch, trying to remember how to breathe. “I think I am getting a little sleepy.”

Elizabeth nodded slowly, unable to formulate any words that would make any logical sense to anyone. She swallowed and her throat clicked.

“If you want,” Anna continued, “you can have my bed and I’ll take the couch.”

Relief washed over Elizabeth and she finally understood what Anna was saying. It was time for the required _I’ll take the couch, you take the bed_ argument, but that was just a formality: Elizabeth could see it in Anna’s eyes. They would end up in the same bed together, despite any other offer that could have been made.

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip, taking a sudden interest in her bare feet. She let the silence circulate around the room before she stood up slowly, going directly into Anna’s circle.

“I appreciate the offer,” Elizabeth said honestly. “But I think the couch is a little...” she trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence. She bit her lip again and Anna noticed the act.

“I think you bite your lip when you get nervous.”

“What do I have to be nervous about?”

Anna smiled. “I don’t know... Nothing, I think.”

“So,” Elizabeth said. “About the sleeping arrangements?”

Anna nodded but didn’t say anything at first. “I have to be honest,” she said finally. “I have a small problem.”

Elizabeth extended her tongue out of her mouth. Licking her bottom lip, she pulled it into her mouth with her teeth. “What kind of problem?” she asked.

Anna paused, swallowing before she said anything. “I can... feel you...”

“...feel me?” Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and looked slightly confused.

"You know what it's like, when you feel someone pull you to them? That... that feeling," she swallowed heavily and her eyes grazed all over Elizabeth’s face and body, "that you can't ignore, can't help yourself but act upon it..."

She trailed off but stepped closer, closing the gap between them. Anna picked up the hem of Elizabeth's shirt and twisted it in her hands, pulling them closer to each other. She pressed her lips to Elizabeth’s then, careful and tentative, not applying too much pressure, giving Elizabeth plenty of room to back away if she wanted to. But she didn’t; instead, Elizabeth traced Anna’s bottom lip with her own, moving her lips delicately and with a kind of grace that made Anna light headed and feeling faint.

A slender finger moved up her arm, over pale skin and soft contours until it reached the Anna’s neck, where it paused for a moment, feeling her pulse beat rapidly. It continued up the side of her head, behind her ear and into her hair, adding more fingers until Elizabeth’s whole hand threaded through her hair, tugging gently as her lips applied more and more pressure until she kissed Anna madly, without fear or reservation, and Anna kissed her back, soft and sweet, with nothing but passionate desire fueling her gentle hands as she held Elizabeth's face still.

“I’m aching,” she whispered so lightly Elizabeth thought she imagined it.

“This is all I want... you’re all I want...”

Their lips found each other again and the sky exploded.

//

 _Reds and greens lit up the sky like the Northern Lights on a cold winter’s night. Two bodies shivered and moved closer together as colours dance around the stars and snowflakes fluttered down to a white-blanketed Earth. They breathed in unison and interlocked their hands together, thumbs stroking thumbs, keeping themselves warm with breath and touches and sex._

 _Their sex melted the snow beneath them, the heat seeping into the ground and brown earth emerged in an excruciatingly slow rate, and as she arched her back in sheer ecstasy, the Lights of Reds and Greens faded into the night sky, leaving only cries of joy._

//

Anna's hands felt like magic as feather light touches graced the flesh that puckered up in sheer delight. The pads of her fingers barely touched Elizabeth's skin, yet they set a trail of fire that burned deep into her body and made her expel the breath that she was holding on to. Excruciatingly slow fingers trailed up Elizabeth's thighs, over her hips and stomach, pausing long enough at her breasts to pinch her nipples, and even though the feeling was starkly different from the fire that Anna's fingers traced earlier, Elizabeth leaned into the touch and held Anna's hands still by gripping her wrists. Elizabeth leaned in further and pressed her lips to Anna's, not as a full on kiss, but as a simple touch that made them both shiver and push their last breaths outwards and into the surrounding heat.

In that heat, there was nothing but hands, frantic and moving everywhere. They pulled Anna closer, threaded through her hair, and trailed down her neck to the top of her breasts. Elizabeth paused there for the moment and her breathing grew shaky and ragged, her kisses slow and tentative. Elizabeth pulled back for and lowered her head, and biting her lower lip. She shifted uncomfortably and drummed the pads of her fingers on the top of Anna’s chest as she let her thumbs slide down the sides of Anna’s breasts; she could feel her flesh pucker and pull as she shivered delicately, like a flower in the morning dew.

“What’s wrong,” Anna asked softly, tilting her head down, trying to catch Elizabeth’s eyes.

Anna gave a half smile, hoping that Elizabeth would return it and that her hands would start up again, but she didn’t and Anna was suddenly wrapped with the fear that Aphrodite had left them in an empty would-be heaven.

Anna stroked Elizabeth’s chin with one finger: she was like a star, shimmering brightly in the great black of night, obstructed from view by the thick of clouds that hung carelessly in the sky and even though she wasn’t completely hidden, she was fading fast and burning out.

Gently, Anna stroked the side of Elizabeth’s face and even though she leaned into Anna’s touch, she still wouldn’t look up at her. Slowly, carefully, she pulled Elizabeth into her arms and pressed her palms between Elizabeth’s shoulder blades as Elizabeth laid her head in the crook of her shoulder. Elizabeth’s breathing was slow but not laboured or raspy; Anna thought for a moment if she had fallen asleep.

When Elizabeth lifted her head finally, there was a delicate shine beneath her eyes, but she looked genuinely happy - bright, like sunshine. She didn’t say anything, she just gathered Anna up in between her hands and kissed her deeply, pushing passed all of the hesitation and resistance that surrounded her reality, and entered a state of heavenly bliss. With slender hands, Elizabeth laid a wreath of eros up on Anna’s head, making her the queen of all things and slowly began her worship.

//

Lightly, Anna traced her fingers up Elizabeth’s torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. From her hip to the tip of her rib cage, Anna pushed Elizabeth’s shirt up and let if fall back down. The gentle feel of the fabric against her skin made Elizabeth shiver and she sucked in a gulp of air and pushed it out again, making her bottom lip shiver.

Elizabeth reached up and stopped Anna from doing it again by placing a strong hand on her arm. Anna squeezed Elizabeth’s side firmly, and pushed her pants down her hips just enough so she could stretch her pinky finger down and circle it around her hip. Elizabeth gasped and closed her eyes, leaning into the motions. They tickled her in a strange way: she wanted to laugh out loud and scream at the same time but instead, she lulled her head back and moaned loudly. She covered Anna’s hand with her own and squeezed it tightly; Anna circled Elizabeth’s hip faster, enjoying the reaction she was getting.

Elizabeth gripped Anna’s forearms, anchoring Anna to her body, shaking gently and rotating her hips in a circle, encouraging Anna’s touch. She was leaning backwards so far that she almost fell over. Anna stopped her movements long enough to grab her pull her back to standing. Elizabeth laughed softly, slightly embarrassed that she let herself get so carried away so quickly.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly; a faint blush spread across her alabaster cheeks.

Anna didn’t say anything, she was searching Elizabeth’s face, pulling her in closer, inch by inch, until they were close enough that they could feel their breath on each other’s cheeks.

“Don’t be,” she whispered finally with a tone that Elizabeth had to strain to hear. Anna licked her bottom lip with the bottom of her tongue and pulled it into her mouth with her top teeth. She took a deep breath and shifted her footing: her look changed from one of loving affection to something much more animalistic.

 _What?_ Elizabeth almost asked, but stopped herself before the word came out of her mouth: the look on Anna’s face didn’t change. Anna’s hands slid up Elizabeth’s body roughly and gripped both sides of her face, opened her mouth and pressed her lips against Elizabeth’s in a tight seal that was so hard and and forceful that it nearly hurt.

Elizabeth pulled back with a gasp. She was unhurt and unafraid, just surprised by the sheer force behind Anna's movements. Her eyes were predatory, almost primal, and suddenly Elizabeth was falling backwards with Anna on top of her as a hard and fast breath fought, pushing and pulling in and out of her chest.

She landed on the couch, feet flying out from underneath her, nearly bashing her head against the wooden arm rest. Reaching her arm up to support her head, Elizabeth used her feet to pull herself down the couch’s length, a difficult motion as Anna lay on top of her, her hands pulling and prodding at the bits of clothing that clad her body until her shirt was spread open, teetering on the tips of her breasts.

Anna toyed with the fabric: she took the corner of Elizabeth’s blouse and circled it between her fingers, dragging her knuckles across Elizabeth’s stomach, making her shiver and twist underneath her.

Anna laughed lightly, enjoying the reaction; Elizabeth scoffed.

“What?” Anna asked suddenly, a small smirk playing on the corners of her mouth. She didn’t stop stroking Elizabeth but she moved to rest her chin on her stomach, looking up at her with large and sparkling green eyes. “Am I going to slow for you?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. She didn’t answer nor did she make eye contact. She opened her mouth and licked her bottom lip, finally turning her head and holding Anna’s gaze with her own. Anna’s grin got wider until she was smiling; a light laugh escaped her mouth and the sides of her nose crinkled.

“I’ll get there,” Anna said softly. She flattened the hand on Elizabeth’s stomach and rolling on to her cheek. “I promise.”

“I know,” Elizabeth said. She reached a hand down and stroked Anna’s hair down the back of her head, focusing on a spot behind her ear that made her close her eyes and suck in a deep breath. Elizabeth sat up a little bit, forcing Anna to shift her position. She closed her eyes and relaxed against Elizabeth’s stomach as Elizabeth stroked and circled the spot behind her ear.

A moan escaped her lips and Elizabeth smiled, shifting down on the couch again, pulling Anna up so that they were laying together nose to nose. Elizabeth drew Anna in, pulling her gently with both hands on either side of her face, stroking her thumbs down Anna’s cheeks as she pressed her lips to Anna’s, opening her mouth slightly and shifting the pressure from top to bottom lip.

Anna pulled backwards, but Elizabeth didn’t let go, she followed Anna up into a sitting position as their kisses went from long and supple to short and frantic, growing in desperation. Elizabeth’s hands pressed against the back of Anna’s head, holding her still, but it was unnecessary as Anna had no intention of going anywhere and to show her enthusiasm, she took both hands and ran them up Elizabeth’s sides underneath her blouse, feeling her skin pucker into goosebumps.  
Elizabeth pulled out of the kiss, gasping for breath as Anna put her hands over her breasts and even though she was still wearing a bra, Elizabeth could feel Anna’s pulse racing as she squeezed gently and held both breasts in her hands. Their kisses slowed to something more loving, more intimate so they could enjoy the feel of each other’s lips and the even pressure spread out across the soft surfaces.

Careful to not break their connection, Elizabeth shifted her position from sitting on her knees to stretching her legs out in front of her, enveloping Anna between her crossed legs and drawing her in closer, forcing Anna to shift positions too. Sinking into the couch, Elizabeth was too tall for Anna to reach so she sat on her knees and elevated herself further by balancing on bent toes. Once they both found more comfortable positions, Elizabeth stretched her hands up Anna’s back and when she found her bra clasp, Elizabeth unhooked it with one hand in one swift movement. Anna laughed against Elizabeth’s mouth.

“What?” Elizabeth asked between kisses and Anna could feel her smile.

“You’ve done this before,” she said confidently, pulling back and out of the kiss long enough to smile into Elizabeth’s eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged one shoulder and didn’t break eye contact. “Maybe. Once or twice.”

Anna’s smile grew wider and she wiggled around, shrugging off her bra and waited until Elizabeth’s hand crossed around her back and pulled her in for another round of searing kisses.

She pressed her breasts against Elizabeth’s chest and held her breath as her nipples tightened against her t-shirt. “I think you’re wearing too much clothing,” she breathed as Elizabeth’s lips trailed down Anna’s face, peppering kisses along her chin and jaw line.

“I could say the same thing about you,” she said absently.

Anna didn’t answer. Instead, she slid her hands around Elizabeth’s body and fiddled with her her bra but after a few seconds, realized that there was nothing to be found. Elizabeth laughed, feeling the frustration in Anna’s fingers.

“The clasp is in the front,” she said pulling back to give Anna access to the front of her body.

Anna peeled the open blouse open and stared at the middle of her bra. “I didn’t even notice that the first time,” she said confused and slightly embarrassed. She started laughed, running the back of her finger over the hard plastic clasp. “I guess I was too distracted to pay any attention.”

Elizabeth smiled but didn’t say anything. She reached up and ran her open palm against Anna’s face, toying with the strands of hair that were sticking to the side of her damp face. She pushed them back, over Anna’s ear and gently flicked the lobe between two fingers. Elizabeth drew in her bottom lip with her tongue and held it between her teeth as Anna opened the clasp and pushed the cups off of her breasts. The fell gracefully to their natural position, jiggling slightly, making Anna smile; she licked her lips without thinking.

With both hands on each breast, Anna leaned in and kissed Elizabeth once more on the lips, but this time she opened her mouth slightly and tasted Elizabeth with her tongue. Elizabeth moaned into Anna’s mouth and Anna deepened the kiss, pressing further into Elizabeth’s mouth with her tongue.

Elizabeth began to rock against Anna as her thumbs slid down the slope of her breasts to her nipples and as they pulled and pinched, Elizabeth moaned louder and louder. She rested her hands on top of Anna’s shoulders and lulled her head backwards, pushing her chest up and out, giving Anna all of the access she could ever want.

Keeping her hands and thumbs working the sides of Elizabeth’s breasts, Anna leaned in to Elizabeth and began kissing the top of her chest, slowly working her way down. The further down she got, the more pressure she applied to each breast until her thumbs finally stroked Elizabeth’s nipples. Working in tandem, Anna did the same thing to each nipple, flicking them carefully, pressing them softly, and pinching them gently. She listened to Elizabeth’s moans carefully and increased the pressure slowly until Elizabeth’s moans turned into sharp, rapid gasps.

Finally regaining some composure, Elizabeth refocused her attention on the fact that even though she sat half-naked on Anna Torv’s couch, her partner was still fully dressed. Elizabeth slid her hands under Anna’s t-shirt and pulled it up and over her head, throwing it on the floor across the room. Anna shook her hair out and smiled, liking the fact that Elizabeth didn’t bother with any slow movements.

Gathering her up in her arms, Elizabeth hugged Anna close, feeling Anna’s breasts against her own. They were smaller, but full and soft and every time she breathed, Elizabeth could feel Anna’s breasts rise and fall against her chest. Elizabeth pulled back from Anna again, keeping her arms interlocked behind Anna’s back.

“I think,” she said slowly, softly and utterly convinced, “we should move this to your bedroom.”

Anna’s eyes glinted and she couldn’t help the broad grin that spread into a wide smile. “I think you’re right,” she said as calmly as possible, but given the situation, her voice betrayed her. She was brimming with excitement and anticipation and she almost leaped off of the couch.

Elizabeth laughed, feeling the tension change within Anna. She let Anna out of the leg-lock that she had around her and Anna sprang up to her feet, pulling Elizabeth up off the couch. She took one more moment to run her hands up Elizabeth’s torso, squeezing her breast with one hand as the other drew her in for a tight kiss. Elizabeth guided Anna’s movements with the palm of her hand against the side of Anna’s face but pulled away suddenly, searching Anna’s eyes with her own, trying to convey her meaning without words.

Anna understood and turned without saying a single word, leading Elizabeth from her living room to her bedroom by clasping a few fingers around Elizabeth’s, ignoring the forgotten clothing that lay strewn haphazardly around the room.

//

Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, they lost all of their clothes, leaving the strewn haphazardly on the floor, a treasure trail in their wake. The bedroom was dark but softly lit by light of the moon; shadows danced on the walls as they walked in, hands pressed into hands, bodies touching in intimate ways and lips caressing lips.

Somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, they lost all of their clothes, leaving the strewn haphazardly on the floor, a treasure trail in their wake. The bedroom was dark but softly lit by light of the moon; shadows danced on the walls as they walked in, hands pressed into hands, bodies touching in intimate ways and lips caressing lips.

In a whirlwind of pushes and pulls, Elizabeth hit Anna's bed with the back of her knees and she fell backwards, hitting the feather down blankets with a soft ooph. Hair sprawled out beneath her head, Elizabeth looked up at Anna with wide eyes and she pushed herself across the bed with her feet, guiding Anna on top of her with her hands. She griped Anna by her outstretched wrist and as Anna's hair fell around her ears and cascaded down the front of her head, Elizabeth's hand slid up Anna's wrist to her palm. Their fingers interlaced and the two formed a small bridge, made out of flesh and bone. Settling herself on to Elizabeth's hips, Anna linked her legs behind her in a V-shape. In turn, Elizabeth gathered her legs up around Anna and pushed her forwards, down on to her own body.

Suddenly afraid that she would fall, Elizabeth released Anna's hand and caught her by both shoulders. Elizabeth held her there and for a moment, neither of them moved and neither of them spoke. They simply looked at each other, all over each other, until Anna leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the mouth softly. Opening her mouth slightly, Elizabeth allowed Anna's tongue to slip inside and soon, Elizabeth moved her hand to the side of Anna's face, holding her to their kiss, while Anna shifted, rolling off of Elizabeth slightly and on to her left side.

Elizabeth followed Anna, rolling over her, touching the side of her face, and eventually Elizabeth was on top of her the same way Anna had been. Only this time, Elizabeth didn't give them any opportunity to wait. The time for lingering touches and searing glances was over and Elizabeth took control by kissing Anna's face - her lips and mouth, cheeks and chin - not a single space of Anna's face went untouched. Expertly, Elizabeth slid her hand down Anna's body, while the opposite hand kept her upright and steady, resting gently against Anna's body.

Her hand stretched down Anna's puckering skin, touching her everywhere and not bothering to stop or rest at any particular part. Frantic and unrelenting, Elizabeth's lips matched her hand's pace in an unyielding display of ferocity, until the pressure was almost too much and Anna gasped, pulling away from Elizabeth's touch.  She gripped Elizabeth's wrist tightly and forced her to stop her onslaught. Panting, Anna found Elizabeth's eyes with her own and rubbed her thumb against her pulse point, trying to get her to calm down.

Slowly, Elizabeth sat up and Anna followed her, tucking her flyaway strands behind her ears and pulling on her earlobes gently and kissing her softly. Moving from her lips, Anna kissed the corners of Elizabeth's mouth, trailing down her neck and across her collar bone. From her clavicle, Anna kissed Elizabeth's chest, her hands found their way to Elizabeth's perfect breasts and squeezed them together gently. She pressed her face into the top of Elizabeth's chest and let the right breast fall back to its natural position. Anna kissed Elizabeth's left breast over and over, alternating between using her lips and rubbing her nose against the soft skin. With two fingers, Anna squeezed, Elizabeth's already-hard nipple and applied more and more pressure, which made Elizabeth moan deeper and louder.

Lulling her head back, Elizabeth's chest rose and fell more and more rapidly and she cried out when Anna leaned in and grazed her teeth across the delicate flesh, flicking the tip with her tongue. Elizabeth whimpered and gripped the back of Anna's head, holding her to her breast. With the opposite hand, Anna massaged Elizabeth's left breast, gripping the underside, pushing and pulling the flesh between her fingers. Suddenly, Anna switched sides: her mouth latched on to the opposite nipple while her left hand rubbed and caressed Elizabeth's left breast. Anna listened to Elizabeth's moans adding more and more pressure, alternating from breast to breast. Elizabeth kept her head back, her eyes squeezed closed and her hand on the back of Anna's head, never hoping she'd stop. 

Keeping her hands on Elizabeth's breasts, Anna kissed her way down Elizabeth's body, to her stomach on both hips, and when she reached the top of Elizabeth's thigh, Anna pushed her back against the pillows and blankets, while she rested on her stomach between Elizabeth's spread legs. Elizabeth ran her fingers through Anna's hair, toying with her blonde strands that fell away from Anna's ears and Anna rolled her head into Elizabeth's hand without thinking. She rested her head on the top of Elizabeth's thigh, enjoying the feel of her hands in her hair. She took a deep breath and blew Elizabeth's curls, running her own fingers through Elizabeth's delicate hair, smiling when Elizabeth began to giggle. Anna did it again and again until Elizabeth's laugh grew louder and louder. She was laughing so hard that Anna nearly fell off of her, but she stopped suddenly when Anna ran her finger across her labia, making Elizabeth gasp and grip the side of Anna's head tighter. Anna smirked and despite liking Elizabeth’s reaction, she stopped suddenly, sitting up and grinning from ear to ear.

“Just, hurry up already.”

Anna grinned and lifted an eyebrow, silently eyeing Elizabeth’s command, before she bent her head and went to work.

Anna took one finger and stretched her knuckle across Elizabeth’s delicate folds, delighting in her sudden shift. With her her heels, Elizabeth pulled herself down and elevated her hips; the angle gave Anna more access and she slid her mouth into Elizabeth, tasting the excitement that beaded on her skin.

Elizabeth moaned as Anna’s tongue traced the outside of her labia. Anna moved from the left side to the right, skipping over the middle with her tongue, but still let her finger do all the work. The sounds Elizabeth made was beyond anything Anna had ever heard before and nothing like she had ever imagined and she relished in it completely.

Switching back and forth grew wary for Elizabeth and she stopped Anna from moving by placing her hands firmly on either side of Anna’s head. Elizabeth ran her hands through Anna’s hair and rubbed her thumbs over Anna’s ears; she finally stopped moving and focused on Elizabeth’s center.

Anna slid her finger into Elizabeth, just past her fingernail and touched Elizabeth’s clitoris with the tip of her tongue. Elizabeth gasped sharply, sucking in a breath and releasing an entirely new sound. Anna smiled into Elizabeth’s folds. Gently, she took the sensitive nub between her lips and sucked on it eagerly as she pushed her finger deeper inside Elizabeth, enjoying the cries she made and lapping up the thick cream that expelled itself from her body.

Elizabeth tightened her legs, moving them up and crossing them over Anna’s back while tightening the grip she had around Anna’s head. Arching her back, Elizabeth gave the loudest, most powerful scream of the night as her inner muscles clamped around Anna’s finger and a hot, white creamed flowed out of her body and into Anna’s mouth. Anna smiled, listening to the cries that were brought on by her own doing; she couldn’t help feeling proud of herself.

Sliding up Elizabeth’s body, Anna found Elizabeth’s face and with two hands on either side of her head, drew her lover in for a passionate kiss before settling down on the pillows beside her. Slowly, Elizabeth’s breath returned to normal and she lulled her head over sleepily and looked at Anna with shinning eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but the only sound she could produce was a soft sigh before she lay her head on Anna’s shoulder, smiling as Anna wrapped her arms around her and held her tight as Elizabeth drifted off to sleep.

 

//

They laid together, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep in Anna’s overstuffed bed, when Anna looked up at Elizabeth and realized that she was thinking about something. Elizabeth had a huge smile over her face and her eyes were shining.

“What?” Anna said, making Elizabeth take notice and after she realized that Anna had been watching her the whole time, the smiled faded and she look slightly embarrassed.

“Nothing,” said quickly.

“There was something going on. I could see it all over your face.”

“I... I was thinking...” Elizabeth answered slowly; she looked at Anna and made eye contact but looked away quickly.

“You were thinking about what?” Anna asked stared at Elizabeth and didn’t let go of her hand.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, looking away from Anna. “No, it’s silly.”

“C’mon,” Anna said, playfully tugging at Elizabeth’s arm, “out with it!” She propped herself up on to her side and supported her head with the opposite hand.

Elizabeth looked back at Anna and smiled sheepishly. “Alright,” she closed her eyes before she started and opened them to find Anna’s eager smile. “I was thinking

“After one night? Wow... you must have enjoyed yourself more than you let on,” Anna said teasingly, looking rather proud of herself.

Elizabeth laughed, smiling at the memories. “It’s more than that,” she said shyly, looking up at Anna with soft eyes. Anna realized she was serious and her smile faded.  
“Tell me.”

“I... I was thinking about a place... a place where you and I could be together... where we could meet in secret and just... just _be together_... Some place magical, with towers and princess and unicorns...” Elizabeth trailed off, waiting for a response. But Anna only bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, not completely understanding what Elizabeth was saying.

“You could be the wondering maiden... we could travel together, at night, with nothing but the mood lighting our path...” she trailed off and smiled uncomfortably and all of a sudden she felt uncomfortable and wished that she hadn’t said anything at all.

“Are... are you saying that I... that I bewitched you...?”

Elizabeth looked at Anna sharply and suddenly, her eyes welled with tears and she swallowed everything that she was holding on to, unable to say anything at all.

“Hey,” Anna said kindly as she reached her hand out and wiped away the few droplets that started to scatter across Elizabeth’s face. “None of that.”

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said, thankful for the touches that peppered her face and skin.

Anna didn’t say anything, she just kissed Elizabeth’s face all over until there was nothing left but smiles and the sound of delighted laughter. Anna pulled Elizabeth’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it lightly.

"I think you're still drunk," Anna said, amused and touched at the thought of such an offer. She kissed each of Elizabeth’s knuckles, one by one.

"Maybe," Elizabeth laughed. "I'm a bit of a light weight. I don't normally drink that much, so it's possible."

They were quiet for awhile; a cool breeze came in from the open window, and Elizabeth pulled the blanket up around Anna to keep her warm. "Thank you," she whispered demurely and then after awhile, she murmured: "you know, it does sound nice."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, sitting up and putting her hand behind her head for support.

"That... that place. It does sound really nice," Anna leaned over and kissed the end of Elizabeth's nose.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said smiling. "I think so too."

She lay her head back down on the pillows beside Anna’s shoulder and fell asleep in her warm embrace.

//

Suddenly and fully awake, Anna woke up with a beautiful woman lying beside her, and realized that she needed something more, that their time together wasn’t finished and that, even though they were late into the night, they still had all the time in the world. She leaned over and kissed Elizabeth’s face all over, rubbing her hands down her body and squeezing her breasts along the way. She was a slightly afraid that Elizabeth would just push her away, content on sleeping through the brewing storm outside, but was happy when Elizabeth started waking up and returning her kisses.

“Hey,” she said sleepily. She opened her eyes to the shadows on Anna’s face. Waking up, Elizabeth sat up but was immediately reduced to confusion when Anna grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her from the bed. She opened her mouth to protest but the only sound that came out was “wha---?”

Anna laughed, pulling herself off of the bed, not letting go of Elizabeth’s wrist. She tugged at her partner. “C’mon,” she said, still smiling.

“Where are we going?” Elizabeth sounded exasperated. Her cheeks were pink and her breasts were flushed, glowing with a rose hue, as they rose and fell with each breath.

Anna dropped Elizabeth’s wrist but her smirk didn’t fade. “Don’t you trust me?” she asked. She lifted her eyebrow and Elizabeth nearly melted in front of her.

“I....” the flush from her breasts travelled up her neck and settled on her already-pinked cheeks.

“Just trust me.”

Anna walked away from the bed and towards a nearby door, disappearing out of sight. Soon, a rush of water and a heavy head of steam floated out of the door that Anna left partially open. Elizabeth waited a few seconds, so as not to seem too eager; she held the corner of the down duvet with her thumb and forefinger, rubbing it in circles. It was soft, like Anna’s skin, but hard, like her nipples as they pressed into the side of her leg. Elizabeth closed her eyes and imagined the feel of Anna’s fingers sliding across her labia and as slight as the touch had been, the memory of it made her shiver. Her body bended unconsciously and she opened her eyes to find Anna’s bedroom full of steam and a curious scent coming from the shower. Elizabeth took a deep breath and followed the trail into the bathroom after her.

//

She was soaking wet, water running off of her head, down her shoulders, making two little waterfalls over her breasts, disappearing somewhere around her knees, after traveling off her stomach. Her blonde hair filled with water and she gathered it up in one long twist of hair over her shoulder. She adjusted the water and pretended not to notice Elizabeth standing behind her, leaning up against the wall.  
There was no bathtub in Anna’s bathroom. Instead, she had one large shower, comfortable enough for two, even with the tiled seat that jetted out from the corner. The shower head was large and round with several different massage settings built in. She had every kind of shampoo, conditioner and body wash known to man on a hanging plastic rack over the shower’s neck. The shower door slid open and closed and had several frosted stripes on key points of the glass, making it difficult for anyone to see anything more than short teases of the shower’s occupant. It was a grand and beautiful unit, but the lack of a proper bathtub was disappointing to Elizabeth and it registered on her face clearly.

“You don’t have a bathtub.”

Anna turned the water on and adjusted it to suit them both. “No. Never really like taking a bath all that much.” She turned to Elizabeth, approaching her slowly, slinking her body across the floor and into Elizabeth’s arms. Anna kissed her along the jaw line to her ear lobe and down the side of her neck.

“I’m guessing you prefer a bath then?” Anna switched to the other side of Elizabeth’s face, but not before she pressed another kiss against Elizabeth’s lips. She tilted her head back, giving Anna full access to the soft spot under her ear and across from her jaw. “Mhm,” Elizabeth breathed.

“Well,” Anna said, taking Elizabeth by the hand and leading her to the shower. “I’ll just have to make sure you get used to them.”

She turned Elizabeth around, leaning her against the titles gently, her head in the rising team. Elizabeth closed her eyes against the heat, relishing in the feeling of Anna’s hands on her back as they moved up and down her spine expertly. She groaned when Anna began to pepper her back with light kisses as her hands wrapped around her body and started squeezing her breasts with different degrees of pressure. Elizabeth lulled her head back, her ear scrapping against Anna’s, and she gasped when Anna kissed the delicate skin beneath her ear.

“You know...” Elizabeth said when she could, “it’s not that I don’t like showers....”

“What is it then?” Anna asked, only slightly interested in the conversation; her mouth was too busy working Elizabeth’s flesh into a goose-puckering frenzy of need.

“...I... I think it’s because I don’t have anyone to share them with....” Elizabeth closed her eyes, not bothering to continue her sentence.

“Oh, well, if you’re looking for a new shower buddy, I would be happy to accommodate you.”

“I could get used to this.”

Anna smiled and took Elizabeth by the hand the two of them slid the shower door open and into the pouring water. It was hot, but not too hot. Anna held Elizabeth’s hand in the water. “Is that too hot for you baby?” Anna whispered into her ear. She rubbed her hand over Elizabeth’s and the water tickled her skin as Anna left droplets over her pale skin. A thick head of steam was moving from the shower stall across the ceiling, fogging up the mirror and made beads of sweat that traveled along the back of their necks and down their spines.

Despite the heavy heat, Elizabeth shivered in Anna’s arms. “Um, no. It’s nice, actually.”

“I figured it would be too hot for you,” Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth tighter, leaving one hand under her breast and stroking her skin with her thumb.

“I do like hot showers, on the occasion, I mean.” Elizabeth took a step forward and into the shower. She let the water soak into her hair before she turned around and pulled Anna into the shower with their hands still joined.

“Hmm.” Anna dipped her head back under the running faucet, pushing the water off of her face with her hands. She looked out the corner of her eye and smiled a little when she saw Elizabeth watching the water cascade down her body. “Then it should be just perfect for you.”

Anna looked up at Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye and smiled when Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off of the wall and stepped into the shower. The shower wasn’t that large, but it was somewhat comfortable enough for two with a curiously convenient seat that jetted out from the corner. Anna pressed Elizabeth up against the tiled wall and laid a set of furious kisses on her face, finding her way to Elizabeth’s mouth without any hesitation. Elizabeth’s hands found Anna’s breasts and she squeezed and massaged them as Anna’s tongue slipped into Elizabeth’s mouth. Anna moaned into Elizabeth’s mouth and Elizabeth pressed her thumbs into Anna’s nipples, forcing her to arch her back and break their kiss.

They both laughed and Elizabeth put her hand up against the side of Anna’s head. She ran her hand around the back of Anna’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss, only this time her hands didn’t go for her breasts, but over her shoulders and down her spine, running a hand over her bum and cupping it gently.

Anna’s breasts pressed into Elizabeth’s and she lay her head on Elizabeth’s shoulder and as she rubbed Anna’s backside, Anna slipped her hands behind Elizabeth, crisscrossing them behind her body, and tracing the outline of her bum with her fingers. She reached down further and finally reached the part that she so desired, and when she stroked it again, all of the sensations and the memories came flooding back to Elizabeth and she cried out loudly, gripping Anna tightly.

Anna smiled into Elizabeth’s shoulder. She closed her eyes against the heat and back spray of the hot water and leaned into Elizabeth further, until she could slide a single finger deep inside of her.

Elizabeth’s reaction was something completely unexpected to Anna: she didn’t cry out, she didn’t say anything at all. Her grip merely tightened around Anna as her inner muscles contracted and an something new entirely coated Anna’s finger. She pulled it out slowly, opening her eyes long enough to watch as the slick washed down the drain with the rest of the shower.

She was falling suddenly and it took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn’t falling at all: Elizabeth was pushing her back on to the corner seat and the moment she was seated, Elizabeth was pulling her knees apart, and resting on her toes between them. She pushed Anna’s feet up so they were resting against her bum and she rounded her back against into the corner, gripping the wet edges as best she could.

“It’s a good thing this shower seat is so big,” she mumbled as she ran a hand over Elizabeth’s wet head.

Despite the water’s heat, she shivered as she felt Elizabeth’s caress her delicate skin. Elizabeth smiled in return, but she was too focused on the task at hand to say anything in response. She ran two fingers over Anna’s labia and despite the water that ran down her body, Anna was visibly wet, waiting in anticipation for Elizabeth to make her next move. She shifted uncomfortable on her wet seat, but as Elizabeth replaced her fingers with her tongue, Anna stopped shifting all together. She moaned out loud as Elizabeth pushed her curls to the side with her fingers and flicked her tongue over her thick folds. Anna gripped the back of Elizabeth’s head, holding her tightly, as she finally found the bundle of nerves and massaged it gently with the tip of her tongue.

Anna’s moans were louder than the rushing water and even though she still had water running down her body, she could feel each of Elizabeth’s strokes, prods, and touches as clearly as if she were laying dry on her bed. Elizabeth listened carefully to each sound the other woman made, and as they grew more and more frantic, she plunged two fingers deep inside of her, while keeping a tight seal around her clitoris with her lips, relishing in the feel of Anna’s inner muscles contracting around her fingers tightly. Elizabeth licked around her swollen folds hungrily, tasting nothing but sweetness.

Elizabeth half expected Anna to rest after her first orgasm but she was wrong. Instead, she found herself being pushed backwards as Anna put her heels against Elizabeth’s shoulders, pushing her out of the shower stall and down on to the bathroom floor. She lay on a thick matt and she pushed herself up on to her elbows, watching as Anna turned the water off and side stepped out of the shower. She hung on to the shower stall’s walls and grinned from ear to ear as Elizabeth pulled on leg up and rested her foot on the floor.

Anna didn’t say anything. She kneeled down beside Elizabeth and wiped the excess water off of her with a nearby towel. After she was somewhat dry, Anna curled herself up against Elizabeth’s form, pulling her as close as she could possibly get, not caring that they were still on the bathroom floor with nothing but the rain starting to rage outside.

//

 

As the water slowly evaporated in the bathroom, dark clouds swirled around outside and overtop of Anna’s house and thunder boomed in the distance. The air turned very cold as the wind picked up and tossed around various bits of debris that littered the quiet street in the deep of night. Completely obscured by the angry clouds, the moon missed out on witnessing two women curled up together on a cooling bathroom floor. The open window in the bathroom let the cold wind blow in; Elizabeth shivered in Anna’s arms. Her skin puckered and she drew her legs up to her chest instinctively. Releasing Elizabeth for a moment, Anna stood up and walked over to the window, pulling it closed and drawing the wooden shutters closed. There was nothing but the sound of rain hitting the window. They were the only two left in the whole world.

Alone but together, Elizabeth still lay on her back in quiet anticipation, as Anna came back to her, laying down beside her and wrapping Elizabeth up in her arms. Even though they both knew that the rest would come, there was nothing but this moment. She relished in the feeling of Anna's hands as they climbed up her skin, stroking her leg from ankle to to kneecap. Elizabeth bent her leg and enjoyed supporting Anna's weight as she rested her chin on Elizabeth's knee. She stroked the wet strands that fell from behind Anna's ear, toying with them between two fingers.

Her darkened hair made her green eyes even brighter and suddenly, she was more beautiful than she had been before. Overcome with emotion, Elizabeth took in a sharp breath and her eyes filled with tears. She sat up quickly and gripped the sides of Anna's face with both hands and pulled her into for a kiss, silence anything that would have slipped out otherwise, ruining the moment and the night altogether.

Elizabeth pulled back slowly, letting out the breath she was holding in, casting her eyes downwards as she ran a finger over Anna's chin. She could feel the question bubbling up up inside of Anna and Elizabeth wanted to answer, wanted to explain, wanted to put her heart out knowing it was safe - but it wasn't. The risk was too great, the pain would be unbearable that threatened to steal the breath out of her very soul. Her head tipped forward from an invisible force and she rested her forehead against Anna's chest.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's back and pulled her in tightly resting her chin on the top of Elizabeth's head and rocked her from side to side. The mood changed dramatically and even though she had been enjoying their time together, a profound fear was building up in her mind. She waited for Elizabeth to say something bus she didn't. The only sound was the night rain against the outside window.

//

Anna found the thickest towel she had - the one that she saved for especially cold days, the one she used when she felt like the world would never again be warm and the distant land of her childhood seemed nothing more than the memory of some now-forgotten dream of better days - and wrapped it around Elizabeth’s shoulders snugly. They were both still wet and naked: two sorry sights on an even sorrier night, curled up against a cold and damp bathroom wall. She wanted to say something but felt that it wasn’t the time or the place. Everything had been perfect - their meeting, the timing, their mutual feelings for each other - had all gone according to some unseen plan of perfection but buckled and crumbled down at the last seconds and Anna had no idea why.

Glancing at Elizabeth from the corner of her eye, Anna saw a woman sitting in fright of everything around her. She had the sudden urge to explain herself and to explain her actions and to apologize for too much too soon, when a surprisingly cold hand touched her arm and for a moment, Anna thought that Elizabeth could hear her thinking.

“This isn’t your fault.”

“What isn’t?”

“This.”

Elizabeth’s cryptic answer gave Anna nothing but more questions and more feelings of loss and confusion. Again, she felt the need to ask but this time, she didn’t know if she could hold it back or not, and in the end her heart won over her head and she found the question asked before she could take it back.

“ _What_ is it then?”

Elizabeth almost laughed and had she, it would certainly have broken the tension and put Anna at ease, but she didn’t. It hurt when she swallowed her laughter in one big gulp and to compensate for the sudden pain in her chest, she reached out and squeezed Anna’s hand tightly.

“I’m sorry for being like this,” Elizabeth said sheepishly, embarrassed for making such a fuss and annoyed by the fact that this wasn’t the first time her heart ran away with her head.

“You still haven’t told me what’s going on, what you’re thinking about. You look like you’re about to cry,” Anna said, suddenly angry and frustrated by Elizabeth’s lack of trust; her anger quickly turned into fear when she realized exactly what the problem was: this had all been a mistake. This had all come too fast and too strong. Anna was suddenly convinced that Elizabeth was having second thoughts about their coupling and now it was too late to take any of it back. Their night played out in her head like a movie with no sound and she was hopeless to do anything but watch in quiet silence as her mind’s eye played back what should have been happy memories and instead, she felt sick to her stomach. They’re relationship had gone from being happy and fun to sexy and loving to broken and cold all in a matter of moments. Anna looked up at Elizabeth, but she refused to make contact. Instead, she stared directly ahead of her, and when Anna looked away, everything was confirmed, and solid in her head. Elizabeth didn’t trust her, and Anna couldn’t blame her for feeling that way. But at the same time, she felt angry and betrayed. She thought that their coupling had been one mutual passion but apparently, her partner didn’t feel the same way.

Anna felt as if someone kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as her crumpled body bounced off the cold concrete of despair. She drew her hands up to her face and ran them over her skin, pushing the expelling tears down her cheeks, letting them dissolve into the drying damp that still peppered her flushed features. Like an iron ball, she was left plunging over a cliff, only to hit the fast-approaching water with a pain she could hardly describe, let alone bear, and she sunk to the cold bottom, alone.

“Hey,” Elizabeth said suddenly, gripping Anna by the arm, lacing her fingers together and pulling her back up to the surface. Anna gasped aloud, pulling in precious breath that reminded her body to fight, fight for life and love and them, for the two who still lay together entwined on the bathroom floor. Elizabeth tugged at Anna’s arm and she was hurled back into the moment by the desperate and concerned look in Elizabeth’s eyes.

“Why don’t you trust me?” The question caught them both off guard: Elizabeth because she heard it and Anna because she asked.

“I... I do trust you. That’s not the issue at all --” Elizabeth said slowly but she was cut off by Anna’s voice.

“If you did,” she said sitting up fully and taking Elizabeth’s head between both hands and looking at her squarely in the eyes. “Because if you did you would have told me already.”

Elizabeth swallowed and Anna released Elizabeth from her grip. “No, you don’t understand. I really do trust you. I wouldn’t have even come with you if I didn’t. I wanted to be here, with you. Don’t you see that? Don’t you understand that?”

Anna opened her mouth but didn’t say anything. She looked down quickly and then back up, waiting for Elizabeth to continue.

“It’s just...” Elizabeth stopped to take a deep breath and to collect her thoughts. “It’s just that I’m scared that I’d... fall for you.”

The room was quiet again. Neither woman looked at each other; the tiles in the bathroom much more interesting than the potential heart break that Anna offered Elizabeth.

“Darling,” Anna started, still not looking up at Elizabeth. “I --”

“No,” Elizabeth said quickly, shaking her head fast and the movement caught Anna’s attention and she finally looked up at the woman in front of her. “It’s okay, really. I... this happens to me on the occasion... I just... I fall too easily, I guess.”

Anna smiled softly. “It’s not that I can’t...” she trailed off because there was nothing she could say, nothing at all that would make it better. Elizabeth swallowed and tried to look away but the gaze Anna held on her was so strong and so powerful that she couldn’t help but meet Anna’s eye with her own. Green locked and held on to blue for what seemed like an eternity until Elizabeth’s eyes suddenly welled up with tears and Anna finally released Elizabeth and let her look away and turn so she could rest her back against the bathroom wall and hug her knees into her chest.

“...It’s just that I’m afraid to,” Anna admitted quietly, so quietly that Elizabeth had to strain to hear her and the sudden declaration had Elizabeth go from staring at the floor, to straining to hear Anna correctly to turning sharply in utter amazement. Elizabeth’s expression changing from sadness to shock and surprise and she had no idea what to say. She never expected Anna to return her feelings. Not that she thought she was just a one night stand, the two of them had too much chemistry with each other for their relationship to just be a one time thing, but she hardly expected Anna to match her own feelings.

Now it was Anna’s turn to not make eye contact and she started playing with carpet fibers on the bath matt she was sitting on. Elizabeth had no idea what to say: she felt like a well of sheer joy was bubbling up inside of her, and even though Anna didn’t come right out and return her feelings, there was potential there. Potential for something great and never-ending. She swallowed, feeling her dry throat click and she gave a little cough to clear it out. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and released it slowly. With the breath came all of the fear and frustration that she was holding on to and the only thing left to do was laugh.

Elizabeth laughed and laughed, the light and happy sound filling the bathroom, silencing all of the negative emotions that were floating around, finally putting fear and anxiety to bed. The situation wasn’t funny, far from it. Elizabeth’s laughter was the release of all the tension she was holding on to and the joy of their coupling reached her again, all of the memories of their recent trysts came back to her and there was nothing but a blinding happiness deep in her heart. The look on Anna’s face wasn’t helping, as she clearly didn’t understand what Elizabeth was laughing at and the look only made her laugh harder. Nearly doubled over from laughter, Elizabeth pulled Anna into her arms and held on to her as she laughed and laughed. Anna pulled back with a quizzical expression on her face and the more Elizabeth laughed, the more Anna began to smile and like an infection that spread rapidly, she was soon laughing too.

“Look,” Anna said finally when the two started to calm down. “You can tell me anything, anything at all. Because there’s a chance that I’ll say yes.” They smiled at each other and kissed each other slowly and sweetly, with everything that they were both feeling overflowing in a kind of ecstasy neither had ever experienced before.

“Sorry,” Elizabeth said honestly and sheepishly. She honestly hadn’t meant for that conversation to go the way it had, but she couldn’t have been happier with the outcome. “I think that we both need to get some sleep.”

Anna nodded. “This floor is not as comfortable now as it was before.”

“Yeah,” Elizabeth said agreeing. “Plus, I think your bed is much warmer than this bathroom is. Neither of us want to get sick.”

“What? You don’t want me to play nurse for you?” Anna said coyly as the two stood up. Anna wrapped her arm around Elizabeth’s waist, keeping her upright and steady as they swayed back to Anna’s bedroom and her empty bed.

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. “I have a feeling that your going to have to be my nurse in the morning, regardless.”

//

 _As the wind died off, as the trees finally quit their violent shaking, and as the heavy rain relaxed into a soft pitter patter, the two women on the bathroom floor picked themselves up and followed each other back to the safety and warmth of a familiar bed that held so much promise and so much love. All of their words were finished, all their emotions expressed and out and as they fell into bed together, they were both asleep immediately and with no other regrets. The clouds above them parted slowly and soon the moon exchanged places with the sun, rousing all who had slept throughout the hot and sticky dusk and the violent storm that finally released all of the earth’s tensions as the storm cleared, allowing everyone a sigh of much needed relief, as the sun rose, feeding the beginning of the day._

 

//

Elizabeth woke up groggy, unfocused and slightly confused; she had a splitting headache. She turned over in the unfamiliar bed, rubbing her fingers over her temples and the bridge of her nose, suddenly realizing that the empty space beside her had been slept in. There was a light coming from the open bathroom and she pulled the blanket up over her head, shielding her eyes from the brightness. The sheets smelled like sex and suddenly she was fully awake and remembered everything about the night before. She heard footsteps and the bed shifted as someone sat down beside her and peeled the blankets back.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Anna smiled at Elizabeth and leaned into her, kissing her on the tip of her nose. Anna’s eyes glinted and she wrinkled her nose just before she deepened their kiss. When they pulled back from each other, Anna stroked the side of Elizabeth’s face and pulled her into her chest, laying them both down on the bed.

“What happened?” Elizabeth asked. She shifted down until she found a comfortable spot on Anna’s chest, relaxing against her breast. The question was unnecessary: Elizabeth remembered exactly what happened the night before, every moment and ever detail of their coupling but something compelled her to ask the question anyway. A thousand minutes passed in a few seconds, each of them showed their strain on Anna’s face and even though she wasn’t looking directly at Anna, Elizabeth could feel her panic. It ripped through Anna’s body and made her want to jump up and runaway suddenly, but instead, she took in a sharp breath, one that Elizabeth felt rumble beneath her chest, and gripped Elizabeth tightly, pulling her closer to her body; she readjusted her chin on top of Elizabeth’s head, searching for a response.

“You had to much to drink last night,” Anna answered finally, bracing herself for the reply.

“... drink...” Elizabeth mumbled. She ran a hand over the side of her face, delaying the inevitable.

“Whisky, I think,” Anna replied, stalling for precious time.

“That was you. I don’t drink whisky.”

“Oh, right. Vodka and Redbull then?”

“That sounds more likely.”

Elizabeth sat up, getting off of Anna and swinging her legs over the bed’s edge, squinting against the light in the apartment. She sighed heavily and looked back at Anna’s worried face, feeling suddenly sympathetic. Gripping Anna’s hand, Elizabeth ran her fingers over the side of Anna’s face, tracing her body’s outline all the way down to her hip. She smiled, genuinely bright and happy. “I... I don’t want you to think that last night was only because of some alcohol induced stupor because it wasn’t,” she said honestly.

Anna laughed lightly, nervously, guardedly, trying to make it sound as though that never crossed her mind. “I don’t think that.”

Elizabeth smiled mirthlessly and rolled her eyes, she sat up and looked at Anna deadly serious. “Don’t lie to me.”

Taken aback slightly, Anna tried to break away from Elizabeth’s eye contact but she couldn’t.

Elizabeth turned around and slid over the down duvet towards Anna, who looked almost startled. She reached out and grabbed one of Anna’s hands. “I’m serious,” she said. Her blue eyes welled with tears and she sucked in an unexpected breath. “I wanted to be there. I wanted to be with you and I wanted you.” Here eyes were were so blue and deep that Anna felt as if she were lost, swimming through a world where it was just the two of them and no one else.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, sitting up and resting her forehead against Elizabeth’s. Something welled up inside of her - a deep sadness that came out of no where and settle itself in her chest, just beneath her throat. She could feel it and she could taste it: a sick desperation that she didn’t recognize that made her eyes brim with tears. She tried to swallow it down but it wouldn’t go and suddenly she threw her arms up and over Elizabeth’s shoulders and pulled her in, not for a hug, but to keep her there, snug and secure against her breast. She held Elizabeth tightly, squeezing her eyes shut; the sick feeling made its way up her throat and she expelled it from her body with a gasp.

She wanted to tell Elizabeth but the memories of their night together still hung over her head and their conversation still lingered in her mind and she felt hesitant for the first time that they were together. To combat the feeling that welled up in the pit of her stomach and slowly traveled upwards to her throat, Anna squeezed back and bent over, finding Elizabeth’s lips with her own. When she released Elizabeth finally, she swallowed everything inside of her, gulping it down with a certain expertise she perfected over the years.

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Anna offered, her nose wrinkling slightly as a coy grin made its way across her face.

Elizabeth smiled and stretched, arching her back and pushing her breasts up the ceiling. “That sounds lovely,” she said, sighing happily and watching as Anna got out of bed and made a bee-line for her closet, pulling out a few things, but leaving it open for Elizabeth, in case she didn’t want to wear the same clothes she had been last night.

“I don’t think that the pants will fit you, but you never know. Anyway, you can bring whatever you borrow back anytime,” Anna said sheepishly. “My door is always open for you.” She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Elizabeth alone to get dressed, and when Elizabeth joined Anna, they ate breakfast together, coffee for her, toast for her other, just like any other couple. Neither of them refused to give into the inevitability that hung over their heads, that soon they would be separated by the cruelty of day and would be forced to go about their routine activities as if nothing had ever happened and neither of them had fallen in love with each other.

 

Part Three:

 **Friendship is magic and sex is sorcery and there’s a place where where all of that can happen.**

Her days were long, normal and grossly uninteresting. Elizabeth left Anna’s house in the morning, finished her job and went back to her daily life. They never saw each other again after that night. It was nothing that either of them did, it was just circumstance. They both had lives and commitments and a thousand reasons why they couldn’t drop everything and be together. Regardless of the feelings that Elizabeth had for her, regardless of the desire she had for another stormy night with Anna, she knew that it couldn’t happen; it was something only fairy tales harboured.

//

The summer sun woke the world up with its warm glow and even though the city never really slept, sunshine prodded its inhabitants from their beds so they could face the rest of their days. Following the rays of light between tall buildings locked in by concrete, glass and steel, the sunshine found itself out of the city and into a place untouched by man; humbled and sacred in its infinite glory.

Tall trees stretched high into the sky, blocking out the majority of of the sun’s reach, but for a few truant streaks that peaked through the thick leaves, making shapes on the ground floor. Like its concrete cousin, forests never really sleep and as the early bird went out looking for his worm, light footsteps stepped gingerly on broken twigs and soft moss. Although hesitant, the steps knew exactly where they were going, and with a pale hand on the thick redwood trees, she guided herself along the underbrush, taking one step at a time.

The sun rose steadily, climbing higher and higher until its rays streaked across her dark hair, turning it from blonde to a light gold. She left her hood down that morning; although her thick cloak protected her from last night’s down pour, a few locks were still wet, soaked by rain. She listened to the sounds the forest made all around her, each sound giving her a particular clue as to the forest’s status. As she ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, she knew everything was calm and normal, but still she proceeded with caution, knowing that everything could change in an instant. Observing all the forest’s movements with a keen and experienced eye, she stepped carefully between trees and over thorn bushes in search of something.

The maiden wouldn’t find the elusive animal she sought during the day, but she was hoping to find a trace of it, some clue that would tell her where it might be by the time the sun set. She let her feet take her were she needed to go: the attraction, the intense pull she felt towards the animal was so powerful, almost to the point of madness. The maiden needed this creature, needed to be with it, be near it for the rest of her days. Of this, she was utterly convinced. This was her chance to find it and the thought of actually accomplishing this made her shake with anticipation and she swallowed heavily, trying to keep herself calm and focused at the task at hand. The maiden never saw the creature before, but she was sure it existed, her feelings for it were too strong to ignore, and thus she wondered through the forest in search of it.

//

Life offered promises and few of them kept; Anna tried to ignore the feeling that she had, the feeling that rooted itself in the pit of her stomach and coiled around her innards, choking the very life out of her. She walked around, smiling, outwardly happy, going about her daily life with renewed vigor that was used to cover up the loneliness and quiet that visited her on a nightly basis.

Anna was caught under Elizabeth’s spell, caught up in this magical afterglow that made the whole world shine. She closed her eyes but all she could see was Elizabeth, her eyes and her smile. Anna opened her eyes to the warm sunshine and felt only love. How can one meeting affect someone so profoundly, to the point of maddening desperation?

Anna woke up alone and cold, having kicked off all the blankets in the middle of the night. She shivered but there was no one there to keep her warm, to wrap their arms around her and love her. She sighed into the dead of night, trying to push all the thoughts that came at her at once away, begging them silently for some peace of mind so she could sleep. When she did sleep, Elizabeth was always the first thing that she thought of and the first thing on her mind when she woke up. The daytime was the most difficult for her. Anna thought about her, not everyday, but sometimes, and when she did think about her, there was always an intense pull that if she gave into, would send her running into the arms of her one-time lover. Anna fought against those feelings, but still planned for the day when she could finally break free and run towards Elizabeth without hesitation.

//

Daylight was the most difficult time of day. It preferred night, beneath the full moon when it was dark and safe, but today was different. Something compelled it to keep moving, an instinctual and primal desire that forced it into unfamiliar territory in search of someone. A solitary creature, it always preferred its own company rather than take any unnecessary risk. It did this perhaps out of fear, staying hidden during the day, but despite of its natural habit, it crept through the quiet forest in search of a human woman.

It could recognized tracks very well, a necessary part of life in the forest, and soon it found the set of foot prints it was looking for. The tracks were in a muddy part of the ground and for the first time that morning, the animal hesitated, trotting backwards and snorting quietly. Mud was dangerous, leaving tracks was dangerous. But what if this was a clue, a sign that this was the right direction? Maybe the woman left left the prints on purpose, maybe she wanted to be found. Standing still was just as dangerous and soon it made a decision. Backing up slightly, it jumped into the air and in a perfect arc, leaped over the mud puddle with the grace and elegance only a young unicorn would possess.

Strong and beautiful, the young unicorn went from a light trot to a faster gallop as it raced through the thick forest with a magical agility that no one would ever see. It was operating on blind insight, with only the sense of smell as a guide, but yet it knew exactly where to go and that it would arrive first, before the young woman, to the spot that called out to them both.

Nearly forgetting the dangers of daytime travel, it galloped through the forest, startlingly the other animals who were surprised to see a unicorn out before dusk. The unicorn let instinct take over completely, throwing itself into the hands of fate and prepared to accept the outcome, no matter what that was. It had been waiting for so long for the woman to come and now this was the time and place where they were both meant to be and the unicorn wasn’t going to let that chance slip away from them.

It arrived alone but not lonely; the solitary creature took refuge from the open clearing by waiting patiently behind the last thick of trees, settling itself down onto the grass, nibbling on a few stray dandelions that peppered the otherwise green field. The sun was almost at high noon and the forest was a buzz with its daily activities, hot and busy. The unicorn would wait there until twilight, when its wondering maiden was sure to come.

//

Their love making was nothing more than a distant memory, yet Elizabeth could still feel Anna’s hands sliding up and down her body and when she closed her eyes, she could see her face and her body laying there beside her. Elizabeth chided herself over and over for feeling this way; a constant mantra cycling through her head, it was interrupted only by piercing memories of that night, bits of half remembered sentences uttered in the dark. She had never been affected by a relationship like this before: she was too old to be acting like a love-sick school girl, yet there she was, laying in her bed alone and wishing for company. Sub-coming to sleep, Elizabeth thought she could hear Anna’s voice calling out to her and even when she opened them to reassure herself that she was indeed alone, the voice grew louder and louder, while the desire to be with her grew stronger and stronger.

//

Something was calling out to her and even though she had been searching all day without rest, the maiden was running at full speed. Dodging and weaving in and out between trees, she ran faster than she had ever run before, not caring about the branches that slapped her in the face or the thorn bushes that scratched her bare feet and ripped the hem of her dress, until she burst through the trees and into a clearing.

It took the maiden a moment to realize where she was and she stood there breathing heavily, beneath the rising moon. Exhausted, the maiden collapsed to her knees. Hunching over, all the maiden could do was breathe and wait for her breath to return to normal. She looked up to take in the view around her, expecting to see nothing, but instead of her stood a beautiful unicorn.

Its mane was long and white, dancing gracefully with the night’s breeze, while its horn shimmered delicately beneath the glowing moon. The maiden stayed on her knees looking up with wide eyed astonishment, unsure of what to say or what to do, when she heard a voice, not her own voice, speaking to her inside her head.

 _Are you the one who I’ve been searching for?_

The maiden released the breath she had been holding on to. “Yes, I am,” she said swallowing and allowing her head to raise, she peaked at the brilliant animal out from behind a curtain of black hair.

The unicorn didn’t react. It just stamped its front legs into the ground and snorted rudely. The maiden swallowed again looked down at her hands, unsure of what to do next. She felt the unicorn turn to leave when she heard the voice inside her head again.

 _Pity. I had hoped..._

Suddenly standing, the maiden gripped the delicate creature with both hands and pressed her forehead to its muzzle, just below its horn. The maiden held on to the unicorn, steady and still, and as clear as she could, thought about everything she had felt in the past day, everything she had experienced, and every instinct that pulled her into the clearing. The sheer, unmistakable desire to be the unicorn’s companion for the rest of her days flooded into the beast, while tears flowed down the maiden’s cheeks freely and she cried out in near pain from the overwhelmingness of it all. Suddenly, she heard the now-familiar voice again in her head confirm everything that she already knew:

 _Ah, yes. You are the one I’ve been searching for._

The unicorn turned and with the maiden, the two headed back into the forest content with their new-found friendship and confidant in the relationship that, although in its infancy, would carry them both through to the end of days.

//

There was a knock at the door and Elizabeth opened it, surprised to find Anna standing there, looking very nervous, shuffling from foot to foot.

“Hi,” Elizabeth said after the initial shock wore off and she realized that she could speak again. Leaning up against the door and folding her arms across her chest beneath her breasts. The act wasn’t meant as a defensive position but one of self preservation; she had no interest in letting herself be hurt again.

“Hi,” Anna replied, suddenly dry mouthed and wondering why exactly she was there and what she should say. She didn’t say anything at first and her nervousness made Elizabeth smile, taking great interest in her shoes while Anna looked everywhere but her.

“What’s up?” Elizabeth asked finally.

Anna stammered for a moment. “I... uh... I was thinking about that place... the one with the unicorn and the maiden...” she trailed off, trying to form the words in her head.

“Yeah?” Elizabeth asked. She looked up from her shoes, interested in everything Anna had to say. The look Anna was giving her made Elizabeth realize how deadly serious Anna was. She watched Anna swallow and waited patiently for her to speak.

“I was thinking that we should go find it. Together.” Anna did her best to make eye contact, but she could only hold Elizabeth’s gaze for so long before she felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked away before she choked on her own breath.

Elizabeth blinked, wondering if she heard Anna correctly. “You... you want to run away together?”

Anna didn’t say anything and Elizabeth realized then that they were still standing on her front steps unmoved for fear that the moment would end without ever having begun. Anna shook her head, feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden. She swallowed again and her voice clicked so loud she was convinced that Elizabeth heard it.

“Look, it was stupid of me to come. I’m... I’m sorry I bothered you.” Anna turned to leave but before she could get a single foot off the top step, she felt a pair of familiar hands on her shoulders, forcing her to turn back around and face Elizabeth directly. There were tears sliding down Elizabeth’s face and Anna couldn’t resist the urge she had to wipe them off Elizabeth’s face with the tips of her fingers.

Leaning in, Anna bit her lower lip and searched Elizabeth’s face. When her eyes rested on Elizabeth’s lips, she kissed them sweetly but with all the strength she could muster. The two exchanged their mutual passions: their kiss was slow but strong, and memories of their night together flooded them both and they held on to each other for fear they would both wake up alone with tear stained pillows. But this reality was anything but a dream, and after a few seconds, Anna pulled away from Elizabeth. She ran her fingers down Elizabeth’s jaw line and finally free to say it, she did with no fear or doubt in her mind: “I love you.”

The sky exploded then. One hundred million suns collided and became one whole brilliant light that lit up the whole world under one sky and in that singular moment, two people were united in a kiss that symbolized love, completion and the promise of better days to come. When they finally parted from each other, there was nothing but smiles, for they found one another and the rest was simply magic.

~End.


End file.
